Mr Teddy Bear
by kiyoha
Summary: "Peluklah dia saat kau merasa kesepian, anggap dia sebagai diriku." / Karena ia tak dapat mencekik maupun melukai tubuh Sakakibara yang asli, 'kan? / [RenAsa(jr)] DLDR
1. Chapter 1

" _Peluklah dia saat kau merasa kesepian, anggap dia sebagai diriku."_

 _...Memangnya kau pikir ada yang bisa menggantikanmu?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mr. Teddy Bear**

 **Sakakibara Ren x Asano Gakushuu**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning Keras!  
**

 **OOC (yes, karena ya ehem /?) jadi yang fanatik IC jangan baca kalau nggak suka, maybe misstypos karena diketik sambil ngantuk, ide yang sungguh dadakan, kebanyakan cuma berisi bacotan gakuchuu's qoqoro (?) padahal jalannya cepet, double POV, possessive alert. Don't like please don't read.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _...Memang sebuah kesalahan besar, mengajak Ren untuk belanja keperluan OSIS._

"Asano-kun... Kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Jelas kau marah."

Aku merasa malas untuk menjawab. Ren, walaupun ia tahu aku marah padanya, tetap saja tidak kunjung meminta maaf. Dan ya—sadar sedikit, kenapa? Apa tidak berbincang dengan barisan perempuan di sana walau sebentar saja, akan membunuhnya? Aku tidak yakin. Sama sekali.

Lagipula, ini bukan di sekolah, lho! Perempuan-perempuan yang ia ajak bicara itu orang asing, lho! Bahkan beberapa dari mereka pasti berumur jauh lebih tua dari kami berdua.

Menyebalkan.

"Hei, maafkan aku, ya?" Lagi, ia mengeluarkan gestur 'meminta'nya yang khas. Gestur yang mampu meluluhkan hati banyak wanita tiap kali ia melancarkannya. Tapi tidak untukku. Sikap seperti itu takkan mampu menjatuhkan—

— _cup._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini... Tempat umum!" Refleks aku berseru dan menggosok pipi kananku yang bersemu merah, berkat kecup singkat pemberian Ren barusan.

"Habisnya, Asano-kun mengabaikanku."

 _Bukannya tadi kau yang mengabaikanku!_ Gerutuku dalam hati. Tapi memang benar, 'kan? Berbincang mesra dengan para karyawati toko buku, sedangkan aku tertatih membawa dua keranjang belanja yang terisi penuh, tidak sopan.

 _Fuh, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya kuabaikan, akan kuabaikan._

Aku menaikkan tempo langkah, meninggalkannya di belakang. Biarlah sesekali begini, siapa tahu ia akan paham apa kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Namun ternyata...

"Asano-kun, coba mampir ke toko itu sebentar, yuk? Temani aku. Lihat, banyak hiasan-hiasan unik di sana."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja."

"A-sa-no-kun."

Dia tetap datang dengan laku dan kata, seakan tidak sadar tengah menyakiti siapa-siapa.

.

.

"Lihat barisan boneka ini! Manis sekali, bukan? Kalau boleh jujur, aku suka boneka, lho."Kembali Ren berucap, masih dengan riang, tidak tahu kalau diriku masih memendam kekesalan. Aku menghela napas, ia memang sedikit sulit... Untuk kuabaikan.

Kuakui memang manis. Barisan rapi beranggotakan boneka kelinci, beruang dan kucing. Tapi mengapa boneka?

"Ehehe, sebenarnya sebentar lagi pacarku akan berulang tahun. Kurasa ia akan suka jika kuhadiahi boneka."

Kurasa rasa jengkelku takkan sirna secepat itu.

"Ooh, pacar." Balasku sekenanya. Kugulirkan bola mata ke sudut, malas menanggapi lagi. Mulai keluar sikap 'yaa, aku ini pacar yang baik' khasnya. Mungkin—untuk kebaikannya sendiri—harus kubelikan cermin, supaya ia sadar diri kalau ia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap yang satu set dengan hobi laknat: gonta-ganti pacar.

"Hmm... Asano-kun, menurutmu yang mana yang harus kubeli? Kucing, beruang, atau kelinci?"

"Kurasa kelinci. Kelinci 'kan lambang playboy. Setidaknya bisa jadi peringatan untuk pacarmu tersayang itu, bahwa Sakakibara Ren yang ia cintai akan segera berpindah hati."

"Jangan begitu, dong... Serius, nih. Asano-kun jahat sekali padaku."

"Fakta." ujarku. Ren meringis pelan, dan aku tidak peduli. Sampai netraku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik... Sebuah boneka beruang besar bersurai coklat yang duduk di rak teratas. Pita merah dengan lonceng emas yang mengikat lehernya terlihat manis... Menurutku. Setidaknya dibanding boneka yang lain.

"Oh, menurutmu yang itu bagus?" Ren sepertinya menyadari ke mana pandanganku menuju, karena segera ia meraih boneka tersebut dengan tubuh jangkung dan lengan panjangnya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"...Apa?"

"Coba peluk."

Aku mendengus, meletakkan plastik belanja di lantai, kemudian memeluk boneka yang ia berikan, sekenanya saja.

"Puas sekarang?"

Awalnya Ren hanya menggumam seakan tengah menilai, namun tidak lama kemudian ia mengulas senyum lebar. Kedua telapak menelungkup pipiku sebelum mencubit gemas. "Sudah kuduga, pilihanmu memang yang terbaik. Manis sekali... Pemandangan di hadapanku."

Perlu waktu untukku sadar maksud kalimat yang Ren ucapkan. Setelah segalanya tercerna dalam akal, segera setiap inci wajahku matang sempurna.

"Bo... Bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beli yang ini. Terima kasih atas pendapatmu, Asano-kun."

...Yah, sesekali memaafkannya tidak apalah.

.

.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa belanjaannya. Pasti berat, 'kan? Asano-kun cukup menggendong boneka ini saja. Tolong, ya?" Ren mengambil kedua plastik belanjaan dari tanganku, menggantinya dengan sebuah boneka beruang yang barusan ia beli. Ringan rasanya—seharusnya ia lakukan ini dari tadi dan bukannya membiarkanku memikul beban sendirian. Karena kuakui—tenagaku lebih lemah darinya. Walau ayahku menanamkan banyak ilmu beladiri... Tetap saja.

Satu-satunya yang aku bingungkan adalah... Apa Ren tidak meminta kantung dari penjaga toko? Atau membungkusnya supaya mirip dengan hadiah ulang tahun? Maksudku... Ia membelinya untuk hadiah, 'kan?

"Kalau begitu... Boneka beruang itu untukmu, Asano-kun. Kau suka, 'kan?"

... _Hah?_

"Yang tadi, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku lebih memerhatikanmu, ya... Maafkan aku." Selagi pikiranku masih acak karena terkejut, Ren mengusap lembut belakang kepalaku, menyisir tiap helai jinggaku dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Ha—sebentar, bukannya ini... Untuk pacar..."

"Duh, Asano-kun lupa, ya? Yang terakhir 'kan sudah putus denganku minggu lalu." Ren terkekeh, tangan kanannya yang tadi bergerak lembut sekarang mengacak rambutku gemas, membuatku melayangkan protes. "Sekarang hanya ada Asa—tidak, Gakushuu, ya 'kan?"

...Si bodoh itu...

...Pintar sekali membuatku tertunduk malu.  
Hanya saat di samping Ren aku dapat kehilangan ketenanganku. Asano Gakushuu yang selalu berdiri tegak penuh kebanggaan, sekarang tertunduk dengan rona nakal menari-nari di kedua belah pipinya. Kelopak mata mengerjap tidak tenang bagai anak gadis yang dipuji cantik oleh pacarnya. Aaaargh!

"Jangan berharap aku akan membalasmu dengan apapun."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu, kok. Yang kuharapkan hanya... Semoga Asano-kun suka dengan boneka beruang itu. Yah, kalau misalnya dirimu kesepian... Seperti tadi, misalnya, peluklah erat boneka beruang ini dan anggap ia sebagai diriku, oke?"

Ucapannya terasa janggal.

"...Kau berniat menduakanku, Ren? Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Aku takkan menduakanmu, aku janji. Hanya saja... Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian saat aku tidak dapat berada di sisimu, hanya itu. Karena itu, kupercayakan pada Tuan Beruang ini. Tolong jaga Asano-kun supaya ia takkan sendirian, begitu."

"Me-memangnya aku anak kecil..."

Kembali aku membuang muka.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mr. Teddy Bear_

.

.

.

* * *

"Haa, haa..."

Nafas berat terdengar, disusul dengan suara keras barang menghantam pigura foto, lalu keduanya jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Tergolek lemah sebuah pigura retak dan boneka beruang kumal penuh tambalan.

Kapas berhamburan keluar. Tidak terhitung jumlah tambalan yang pada akhirnya terbongkar kembali karena perlakuan kasar pemiliknya. Terdapat noda darah di beberapa titik, yang entah kapan terbentuk—ya, mungkin pemiliknya tertusuk jarum ketika hendak menambalnya, atau terciprat dari luka sang pemilik yang menggigit telapaknya sendiri, sebagai usaha meredam kobaran amarah. Yang jelas, siapapun takkan tahu umur asli boneka tersebut, berkat tampilannya yang tak karuan.

Sang pemilik sekaligus pelaku pelemparan, Asano Gakushuu, mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Deru nafas berat masih tersisa, begitu pula ruam merah yang mengelilingi manik _amethyst_ nya. Perlahan manik kembarnya bergulir, memusatkan atensi pada boneka kesayangannya, pemberian sosok yang paling disayanginya, yang kini tergeletak begitu saja.

"Gawat, aku melakukannya lagi... Ahaha. Harus kutambal, kasihan Tuan Beruang..."

Hantam. Tambal. Hantam. Tambal. Terus berputar setiap hari. Karena itulah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia memberi tambalan sampai bertumpang tindih. Baru saja ia tambal dengan rapi, esoknya kapas kembali berhamburan. Selalu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, karena ia memiliki perasaan kompleks terhadap boneka beruang tersebut.

Antara ia sangat menyayanginya, atau ia sangat membencinya.

Jika boleh jujur, bukan boneka beruang tersebut yang memberinya rasa seperti ini. Namun sosok yang membelikannya boneka tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sakakibara Ren, pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

" _Kalau misalnya dirimu kesepian... Peluklah erat boneka beruang ini dan anggap ia sebagai diriku."_

Begitulah yang ia ucapkan pada Asano. Karena itulah, boneka manis tersebut yang menjadi sasaran—sasaran pelukan, ciuman, pukulan, cabikan maupun cekikan.

Karena ia tak dapat mencekik maupun melukai tubuh Sakakibara yang asli, 'kan? Padahal jika saja Sakakibara berada dalam jarak yang dapat ia raih, ingin sekali rasanya mencabiknya, merawatnya sampai sembuh, kemudian menyakitinya kembali...

Layaknya menambal butir-butir kapas yang berhamburan.

.

Segalanya baik-baik saja. Boneka beruang manis itu masih duduk di sudut ranjangnya dengan ekspresi ceria, seperti biasa. Namun kedamaian itu hanya kuat bertahan sampai satu tahun yang lalu. Sampai Sakakibara mendadak memberi jarak dan jarang mengontak dirinya, walau untuk sepotong kalimat selamat pagi. Sampai Sakakibara mendadak dekat dengan sesosok perempuan cantik bersurai hitam legam. Sampai Sakakibara mendadak selalu pulang larut malam tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Ketika keduanya bertemu, Sakakibara bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apapun. Masih dilakukannya sentuhan-sentuhan sebagai bentuk afeksi, namun tidak, ini tidak sama seperti dahulu—di mana mereka dikatakan masih 'norak' mengenai hubungan spesial mereka, hingga dapat berpelukan maupun berciuman setiap kali bertemu.

Awalnya ia merasa tidak apa-apa. Awalnya ia bahkan tidak peduli. Ya, mungkin karena tugas kuliah yang semakin membludak, sampai mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertatap langsung. Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri juga disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dan urusan, jadi ia dapat maklum jika Sakakibara juga sibuk sampai tak dapat menemuinya. Ya, pasti itu. Pasti karena itu, Asano Gakushuu. Ia tak ingin menyimpan prasangka.

 _Percayalah. Percayalah. Percayalah._

Namun bagaimana kepercayaannya akan bertahan kuat ketika Seo mendadak saja menembak dirinya, karena secuil kesalahpahaman—karena ia mengira Asano dan Sakakibara sudah memutus hubungan?

" _Lho, bukannya kalian sudah putus? Habis, kemarin kulihat Sakakibara jalan berdua dengan cewek cantik... Ke sebuah klub apa... Begitu."_

Bagaimana caranya ia dapat bertahan?

Hancur sudah segalanya. Rasa percayanya, rasa cintanya pada Sakakibara Ren.

.

.

"Tuan Beruang, izinkan aku memelukmu lagi malam ini."

"Tuan Beruang, bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Tuan Beruang. Apakah kau juga menyayangiku?"

 _Tuan Beruang, Tuan Beruang, Tuan Beruang._

.

"Lagi-lagi aku bergantung pada Tuan Beruang... Kuatkan dirimu, haah." Bisik Asano, mengingatkan diri sendiri. "Lagipula, ia takkan membalasku, haha. Benda mati seperti ini..."

Ini memang memalukan dan Asano pun enggan walau untuk sekedar mengingatnya lagi, namun mau tidak mau harus ia akui, bahwa pikirannya semakin kacau akhir-akhir ini. Terikat oleh rantai imajiner hingga tak dapat berkutik. Bayangkan dirinya yang tahan banting dan terobsesi untuk menduduki peringkat teratas, mendadak meninggalkan gunungan tugas di sudut sampai debu menghias. Ia yang berego tinggi, mencoba _meraih kenikmatan_ dengan tangannya sendiri serta dengan bantuan—lagi—Tuan Beruang.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Salah _dia_ yang membuatnya depresi. _Dia_ juga yang berpesan agar Asano meminta bantuan Tuan Beruang.

Berapa minggu sudah ia tidak berdaya begini?

' _Kelaparan abadi akan cinta dan kasih sayang.'_ Mungkin begitu, jika menurut Sakakibara.

Sebenarnya Asano sudah terpuaskan, jikalau Sakakibara meluangkan semenit saja waktu dan mengikisnya dengan genggaman jemari, setangkup wajah dalam kedua telapak, atau hidung yang menggosok satu sama lain. Cukup. Sangat cukup.

Namun mengapa ia tak kunjung datang, walau sedetik saja?

Perlahan pandangannya berpindah, kali ini ke arah pigura retak yang entah sudah berapa jam dibiarkan tergeletak di sana tanpa sedikitpun niat membenarkan posisi. Pigura mungil yang setia menyimpan rapi kenangan indahnya bersama Sakakibara, walau kaca yang melindunginya telah pecah di beberapa sisi.

Kala ia menyentuhnya, seuntai kepedihan pekat menjalar. Kala pigura terangkat menghadap _amethyst_ , tombak runcing menghujam tanpa ampun hati yang sudah susah payah ia bekukan. Kala memori dari pigura datang dan berlalu, sudut matanya terasa gatal; pasti karena butir debu menelusup ke celahnya, serta tak lupa memerahkan batang hidungnya.

Tidak mungkin ia akan mengakui bahwa air matanya mengalir hanya karena hal seperti ini,

' _kan?_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mr. Teddy Bear_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Satu lagi malam gulita berlalu. Memberi suasana remang dalam kamar tidur yang masih tertutup gorden. Asano bergulung dalam selimut, berharap salju deras kembali membekukan Februari hingga langitpun kembali kelabu. Lagi-lagi ia merasa malas untuk beranjak, otak jeniusnya berputar mencari-cari alasan untuk absen. Ayahnya juga takkan peduli walau ia tidak datang ke kampus, dan ia sepenuhnya yakin dapat mengejar materi yang tertinggal.

 _KRIIIIIIING_

"Ck, siapa yang berani meneleponku pagi-pagi begini..." ia menggerutu, namun tak menghentikan telunjuknya untuk menekan tombol angkat.

"Ya, halo?"

" _Asano? Kau sudah bangun? Ini aku lho, Koyama Natsuuuhiko~"_

"Berhenti menggunakan nada seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau aku belum bangun, kenapa aku bisa mengangkat teleponmu." Sang _strawberry blonde_ mengerutkan alis. "Jadi? Apa maumu?"

" _Yaaah, tidak banyak sih, tapi lumayan penting. Maaf saja nih kalau mengorek luka, tapi... Ini soal Sakakibara lho, Sakakibara."_

Segera ia tersentak. Namun karena ini di hadapan—ya, karena Koyama pasti dapat mendengar—teman karibnya, ia menjaga diri agar tetap tenang.

"Dia kenapa?"

" _Duh, cukup ngerepotin, nih! Tahu nggak, dia khawatir karena kau tidak kunjung datang ke kampus, tahu! Katanya sih, mau ajak bicara, tapi kau tidak ada di mana-mana. Tambahan, dia menjelaskan kalau ponselnya rusak, jadi ia memakai telepon umum semalam."_

 _Ah, ternyata ia tidak menghubungiku karena itu... Tapi tetap saja..._

"...Lalu... Kenapa tidak langsung ke rumahku..."

" _Entahlah. Mungkin ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak mau datang ke rumahmu. Pokoknya hari ini datang ke kampus, ya! Aku tidak mau direpotkan lagi olehnya. Penelitian saja sudah cukup membuatku gila."_

"Dari SMP kau selalu begini, ya. Dasar gila penelitian."

" _Ooh, salah, nih? Kishishishi, kasihku hanya tertuju pada botol-botol senyawa dan reaksi kimia."_

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Datang saja... Sudah cukup, 'kan? Terima kasih sudah menyampaikannya padaku, Koyama." Asano menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, setelah sekian lama. Syukurlah, bicara dengan Koyama membuatnya sedikit lega.

' _Tapi... Apakah tidak apa-apa hanya dengan bertemu dan bicara dengan Ren?'_

Tidak lama, ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum, kini ditujukan pada boneka beruang yang terduduk diam di samping bantalnya.

"Mendadak aku terpikir sesuatu. Satu lagi, Koyama... Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Boleh?"

.

.

.

 _Fuuuh._

Siapa sangka harapannya tadi pagi akan terkabul. Bahwa salju akan kembali turun memutihkan aspal. Telapaknya terasa begitu dingin, memang sebaiknya tadi ia menyiapkan sarung tangan untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun yang ia bawa hanya selembar syal dan sebuah tas kecil.

Berdirilah ia, sendirian di depan gedung fakultas MIPA, usai merampungkan urusannya dengan Koyama. Ia juga sudah menitip pesan pada Koyama, apabila ia bertemu dengan Sakakibara, biar ia menemui Asano di depan fakultas MIPA. Kalau tidak tersampaikan, biar Sakakibara mengelilingi kampus sampai menemukan dirinya.

"Dingin... Kalau memang berniat datang, cepatlah..." Asano menggigit pinggir bibirnya yang mulai mengering. Sesungguhnya, walau selama ini ia merasa rindu, bertemu dengan Sakakibara dalam wujudnya yang asli sedikit membuatnya gugup. Apa karena sudah lama sekali? Apakah... Sakakibara berubah, walau sedikit saja?

Belum sempat otaknya memproses pemikiran barusan, ia dikejutkan oleh sentuhan hangat pada pipi kanannya.

"Tidak bawa sarung tangan? Asano-kun tidak pernah berubah, ya. Mengira hari ini akan cerah?"

"Ren—"

Kerongkongannya tercekat. Sakakibara, Sakakibara Ren yang asli, kekasih yang ia cintai sekaligus benci, di hadapannya. Masih dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Masih dengan tatapan teduh yang tertuju untuknya.

"Kenapa, Asano sayang? Sudah lama, jadi kaget, ya?" Sakakibara terkekeh pelan. "Aku merindukanmu selama ini, kau tahu? Rambutmu semakin panjang, ya... Dan apa ini? Bagian bawah matamu memerah, apa kau kurang tidur?"

Di tengah hembus hawa dingin Februari, kedua belah pipinya sungguh panas. Hanya karena sepotong kalimat manis sang kekasih. Kelopak mata kembali mengerjap tidak tenang, sama seperti _hari itu_.

Ternyata memang... Seberapa marahnya ia pada Sakakibara, tetap saja pemuda tinggi bermanik _emerald_ itu dapat meluluhkan hatinya.

"A-Apa maumu, cepat katakan."

"Ooh. Dingin sekali sikapmu, padahal sudah lama tidak ketemu. Marah padaku, Asano-kun?"

"...Sudahlah, cepat... Kau mau bicara, 'kan? Akan kudengar."

"Koyama sudah memberitahumu, ya?" Sakakibara mendengus. "Baiklah, memang benar. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, mengenai hal yang penting. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan sampai kau lupakan."

Sakakibara, lagi-lagi dengan untai kata dan nada suara yang manis, berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya. Rasanya sedikit geli ketika daun telinga yang dingin dan memerah tertiup angin hangat dari bibirnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu... Ren, apa kau keberatan kalau kita bicara di rumahku? Maksudku, selain hangat, rumahku sedang sepi, jadi takkan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita... Bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, Sakakibara mengulas senyum pertanda setuju. "Sesuai keinginanmu, _dear_."

Setelah sekian lama, kedua telapak tangan yang tak terbalut apapun kembali dipertemukan, berbagi kehangatan dalam suhu rendah bulan Februari.

.

.

.

"Teh saja tidak apa-apa? Yang bungkusnya sudah terbuka... Teh Ceylon."

"Tidak masalah. Apapun tidak masalah, Asano-kun."

"Kalau begitu, Ren, ayo kita bicara di kamarku... Kau duluan saja, aku menyiapkan tehnya dulu."

Sakakibara mengangkat bahu, kemudian tanpa ragu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar. Asano sedikit bersyukur dalam hati, bahwa ia sudah merapikan kamarnya sebelum pergi ke kampus. Boneka 'Tuan Beruang' kumal dan pigura yang retak juga sukses ia pendam dalam lemari bajunya.

Perlahan ia merogoh tas mungilnya, dan menggenggam sebotol kecil 'hadiah' dari Koyama. Sedikit keraguan masih menetap, apakah ia benar-benar akan melakukan ini atau tidak. Dipikir bagaimanapun, melakukan hal _itu_ hanyalah untuk melampiaskan keegoisannya.

Apakah ini yang terbaik?

Asano memutar knop dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelah lagi mengangkat nampan berisi dua cangkir teh, sementara syal tergantung di siku kanan. Meletakkan nampan di permukaan meja dan memandang kekasihnya yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Ren... Kau tahu?"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Asano-kun?"

"Tidak, hanya... Kau tahu, selama ini aku..."

Tanpa peringatan apapun, ia menaiki ranjang dan menerjang Sakakibara yang tengah duduk di atasnya hingga terdorong mundur, menabrak besi penopang ranjang yang terasa dingin di kulit. Eh? Eh? Mengapa mendadak saja Asano seperti ini...

"A-Asano-kun? Yang benar saja, kau begitu rindu padaku sampai ingin _melakukannya_ begitu kita bertemu? Yah, aku tidak keberatan juga sih, hahaha."

Sang _strawberry blonde_ membisu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Hangat sekali, posisi yang begitu disukainya.

Namun, ibu jarinya sibuk melakukan hal lain. Membuka paksa penutup botol kecil pemberian Koyama dan menuangkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, membiarkan cairan tersebut merembes ke tiap rajutan syal miliknya.

' _Ren, maafkan aku.'_

Syal setengah basah tersebut dihantam tanpa ampun ke wajah Sakakibara, memaksa pemuda itu menghirup cairan yang barusan dituangnya.

"Eh? Asano... kun...?"

...Hingga tergeletak lemah, jauh dari kesadaran, di permukaan ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Maaf ya, Ren. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Kau tahu, kau benar-benar merepotkan Tuan Beruang ya, karena memintanya untuk menemaniku selama kau menghilang. Menjadi penggantimu. Juga memintaku untuk menganggap Tuan Beruang sebagai dirimu? Apa kau tahu seberapa menderitanya Tuan Beruang selama menemani diriku yang kesepian seorang diri?"

Membenarkan posisi kepala kekasihnya dan mengusap pipinya, Asano tersenyum posesif.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini... Kau yang menggantikan peran Tuan Beruang, hmm? Karena kau tahu? Tugas sebuah boneka beruang adalah untuk menemani, menghibur, serta selalu berada di samping pemiliknya..."

 _Selamanya._

 **"Ya, selamanya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

* * *

a/n

ya jadi kiyoha mencoba ngetik lagi hshs. tadi beberes lemari dan nemu kertas tugas suruh bikin cerita tentang masalah remaja... entahlah seems kertas dari smp tapi wujudin disini ajalah, sekalian coba membunuh webe. lagi-lagi renasa tercinta, yuhuu~ butuh lebih banyak asupan, nih. udah lama pengen nyoba ngetik yan!Asano.

duh cukup ajaib nih bisa ngetik di tengah kebingungan event. yah, pokoknya makasih yang udah repot-repot mampir hshs. aslinya mau dibuat oneshot tapi karena kepanjangan dan kiyoha ngantuk, di TBCin dulu #seenaknya

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak tahu."

–tegasku entah yang keberapa kalinya. Mereka tetap saja menolak percaya dengan pernyataanku. Ini menjadi semakin mengesalkan.

"Ayolah, Asano. Kau ini 'kan pacarnya, pasti kau—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai dia. Paling-paling dia hanya menginap di rumah pacar barunya atau semacamnya. Atau yang lebih mungkin, mengerjakan proyek kelas sampai harus bermalam... Atau sampai berhari-hari mencari bahan. Berhenti menanyaiku tentangnya." Sekali lagi, aku berkata dengan ketus, berharap ketiga—tidak, _kedua_ temanku ini mau menyerah. Ya, dua orang—Seo dan Araki, karena Koyama sudah mengetahui rahasiaku dan aku mendesaknya untuk bungkam.

"Aku sudah cukup muak dipermainkan olehnya. Cukup, kumohon jangan ingatkan aku lagi."

Kalimat terakhirku membuat Seo dan Araki saling memandang. Ya Tuhan, kuharap mereka akan segera menyerah menggali informasi dariku. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang mereka lontarkan seakan menghantam ubun-ubun tanpa ampun, nyeri rasanya.

 _Haah._

Aku membanting pintu depan kediamanku, menguncinya dan segera melangkah kembali ke kamar. Obrolan sia-sia memang melelahkan. Lagipula, mengapa mereka—dan para penggemar, tentunya—begitu kalang kabut hanya karena Ren menghilang selama tiga hari?

"Tiga hari, ya..."

Kuulas seringai tipis.

"Kau dengar itu? Tiga hari, lho. Tiga hari. Semua orang langsung merasa khawatir. Aneh rasanya, padahal ibundanya sendiri tidak berkunjung kemari untuk menanyakan soal putranya. Hanya dengan tiga hari ia tidak ada di sana..."

 _Tidak adil, bukan?_

"Sangat tidak sepadan denganku, yang kehilangannya selama berminggu-minggu, mulai terbit fajar hingga malam gulita, tanpa satupun kabar yang pasti."

 _Lihat betapa khawatirnya mereka. Lantas, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku yang ditinggalkan sendirian olehmu selama berminggu-minggu, ya 'kan..._

 **"Ren sayang?"**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mr. Teddy Bear**

 **[Sakakibara Ren x Asano Gakushuu]**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning Keras!**

 **OOC (yes, apalagi banyak galau!Gaku di sini) jadi yang fanatik IC mohon jauh-jauh (karena saya ga mau kritik soal OOCnya, thanks), maybe misstypos, kebanyakan berisi bacotan gakuchuu's qoqoro (?) alur agak acak-acakan apalagi ceritanya. gatal-gatal pershojoan. Possessive alert! Put it in M section for safety. I really can't write it nicely, so**

 **Don't like please don't read**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gemerincing rantai yang beradu dengan ubin dingin bergema dalam sebuah ruangan lengang. Asano mengembangkan senyum kala melihat sosok di bawahnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Sakakibara Ren, kekasih yang ia cintai. Dengan kedua lengan terkunci rentetan besi kelabu yang menjulur panjang.

"Tidak bisa bergerak? Ayolah, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati, mengikatmu dengan rantai yang panjang. Bahkan kau dapat berjalan secara leluasa ke kamar mandi kamarku walau dalam keadaan terikat. Apakah sikapku masih kurang manis?"

Bibir dijilat dengan sensual. Kedua paha putih mulus yang terekspos di balik kemeja panjangnya terus bergerak maju, bertimpangan dengan pinggul sang kekasih yang masih terbalut fabrik _chino_ yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana, Ren? Ingin kembali memihak mereka atau berada di sini bersamaku? Bukankah kamarku nyaman? Tidur di ranjangku yang empuk, makanan enak pun tersaji setiap saat..." Ujung runcing pena dijalankan perlahan, menyusuri sepanjang torso Sakakibara dan mengakhiri perjalanan di dadanya yang bidang, mengukir nama _Asano Gakushuu_ dengan tinta hitam pekat.

"Dan bagian terbaiknya, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun... Tentang sekolah, pekerjaan, keluarga, lupakan segalanya. Cukup pikirkan diriku saja."

"Asa—"

Sakakibara ingin sekali membalas, jikalau saja sang kekasih tidak langsung membisukannya dengan ciuman singkat. Kedua pasang bibir mereka hanya menyatu sekian detik saja.

"Sssh, jangan memprotes. Sebaliknya... Cium aku lebih dalam, Ren?"

Penolakan macam apapun tidak akan diterima.

.

Tiga hari lewat sudah. Semenjak ia dipaksa untuk menghirup _chloroform_ yang entah dari mana Asano peroleh, kesehariannya berubah total. Setiap saat terbaring di permukaan ranjang dengan kedua tangan terbebat, memandang pasrah Asano yang asyik 'bermain-main' dengan tubuhnya. Tidak berdaya ketika libidonya terlanjur meninggi. Hanya dapat membiarkan kekasihnya itu melakukan sendiri hal yang dapat memuaskannya.

Memang benar, rantai pengekangnya sangat panjang. Mungkin mudah saja untuknya bergerak lalu menyingkirkan Asano dari tubuhnya, walau rantai tersebut cukup membebaninya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. _Amethyst_ kembar yang menatapnya lekat itulah penyebab utama lumpuhnya daya resistensi.

Ia tak sanggup melawannya. Ia tak dapat menampik perlakuan Asano terhadapnya. Ia tak kuasa menolak aliran deras 'cinta' pemberian sang kekasih tercinta.

 _Inilah bukti 'cinta' Asano._

"Tidak tahan rasanya, membayangkan Ren bukan milikku seorang... Katakan, yang kemarin itu bohong, 'kan? Tentang kau berjalan berdua dengan seorang perempuan... Ke suatu tempat..."

"Ren benar-benar nakal, ya... Padahal sebelumnya aku pernah memperingatkanmu, bukan? Jangan main-main denganku..."

Sayang sekali, Sakakibara tidak dapat menyangkal setiap kata yang Asano keluarkan. Ia mengakui bahwa memang, akhir-akhir ini ia begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis—dan sedikit demi sedikit tindakannya mengikis kesabaran sang kekasih. Bagai meninggalkan sebatang lilin mungil...

...dan tanpa ia sadari, api menjalar ke penjuru ruangan dan menghanguskan segalanya.

* * *

.

.

Sinar yang dinanti akhirnya menyapa langit. Sial, ia sama sekali tak dapat tidur dengan tenang semalam. Kalau saja Asano tidak berlaku _nakal_ dan mengundangnya—tidak, menjerat Sakakibara dalam permainannya—semalam, kalau saja akal sehatnya bertahan agar tidak tenggelam, mungkin ia dapat beristirahat barang satu jam.

Namun Asano tidak sudi berhenti begitu saja. Terus, terus menghujamkan milik Sakakibara ke dalam tubuhnya berulang kali, diselingi suara-suara erotis baik desah maupun pekik—sampai akhirnya kehilangan stamina dan ambruk dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Terlelap dalam tampilan polos tanpa busana, berlumuran keringat serta mani pada daerah privasinya.

Sakakibara meneguk ludah.

Gawat, tidak baik memikirkannya lagi. Kalau saja empat digit _password_ pengikat tangannya dapat diketahui, mungkin ia akan langsung menyerang kekasihnya lagi tanpa beban. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur Asano menghambat gerakannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Perlahan Sakakibara memindahkan tangan kanannya yang masih tertahan, mencoba mengusap lembut belakang kepala Asano. Badan dirundukkan, menikmati wangi _citrus_ dari helai _stawberry blonde_ kekasihnya. Ah, inilah wangi yang sudah menjadi candu baginya sejak lama.

"Padahal jika tenang sedikit seperti ini, dia tampak begitu manis..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Menurutmu begitu, Ren?"

 _Eh?_

"A-Asano-kun! Sudah bangun, rupanya..." Sakakibara mengusap-usap dada, sedikit terkejut. Sementara Asano mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian membalas tatapan Sakakibara dengan senyuman.

"Kau sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu, ya." ucapnya seraya menunjuk rangkaian besi kelabu yang melingkari tangan kekasihnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak keberatan... Semalam juga kau bisa menggerakkan tangan dengan mudah, 'kan?"

"Y-Ya, begitulah..."

"Ooh."

...

Keduanya terdiam, masing-masing pihak kebingungan memikirkan topik yang sebaiknya dibahas. Sakakibara pun merasa tidak enak... Karena memang, ia yang membuat ikatannya dengan Asano semakin merenggang, 'kan? Ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun diliputi rasa takut akan semakin merusak hubungan jikalau ia tidak berhati-hati memilih kata.

"...Ren."

Segala kebimbangan dalam otaknya seakan terputus kala jemari Asano membawa telapak kirinya dalam genggaman erat.

"Maaf. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu... Tidak ingin. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini..." ujarnya, sedikit terbata. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku marah. Aku kecewa sekali dengan sikapmu. Sampai aku berniat mengurung dan berbuat sesuka hati padamu. Namun, ketika kau kembali berada di sisiku seperti ini..."

 _Ragaku seakan lumpuh dan hatiku meleleh. Amarah yang bergejolak melebur menjadi debaran yang tak kunjung berhenti walau bagaimanapun aku mengusahakannya._

Sakakibara mendengus pelan.

"Kau bukannya kesal, kau hanya mencintaiku. Itu saja."

"..."

"Jadi? Kalau begitu, bisa lepas—"

"Tidak."

–lagi, Sakakibara ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Asal tahu saja, mungkin kekesalanku sudah mereda, namun aku belum dapat memaafkanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, Ren, apa yang kau lakukan terlanjur membuatku sakit hati. Sangat."

Asano menggigit bibir. Ia merasa belum cukup. Ia belum terpuaskan.

"Beri aku sedikit lagi waktu... Dan selagi itu, buktikan bahwa yang paling berharga bagimu itu hanya diriku. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu."

Kemudian tatapan Asano beralih menuju Tuan Beruang yang bersembunyi malu-malu di balik celah lemari pakaian.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mr. Teddy Bear_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hari Sabtu. Sudah menembus hari ketujuh, sejak awal Asano mengurung Sakakibara di dalam kamarnya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini adalah tanggal yang sungguh penting dalam kalender Februari—

 _Peringatan Valentine._

Hiasan-hiasan manis bertema pita dan _pink_ mempercantik kota, berpadu dengan wangi mawar-mawar segar hasil petik belum lama ini. Hari di mana setiap hati akan merasakan debaran yang tidak biasa. Biasanya, Sakakibara akan menjalani hari dengan membawa sekantung penuh coklat Valentine. Pemberian penggemarnya, tentu saja. Namun tidak kali ini, Asano takkan membiarkannya.

 _'Sayang sekali, Ren. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan gunungan coklat Valentine hari ini.'_ Asano tersenyum dalam hati. Entah mengapa mendadak perasaannya riang, jika membayangkan bahwa Valentine kali ini akan menjadi Valentine tersepi bagi Sakakibara sepanjang masa mudanya. Ya, karena Asano menawan Sakakibara hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Memang miliknya, 'kan? Ada yang salah?

Aah, tiba-tiba ia merasa dongkol. Teringat kembali kesaksian Seo bahwa ia melihat Sakakibara berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Sepenuhnya salah Sakakibara, karena itu ia dilarang keras protes mengenai keegoisan Asano yang menyimpan sang kekasih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yap, kekesalannya memang belum sirna sepenuhnya. Sudah diputuskan, ia akan mengurung Sakakibara beberapa waktu la—

"Asano-kun?"

Sepotong nada yang tak begitu familiar—namun ia tahu, ia mengenali suara itu—memanggilnya.

"Asano-kun? Asano-kun, ya?"

"Bibi—"

Nyonya keluarga Sakakibara.

* * *

.

.

.

"Silahkan tehnya, Asano-kun. Maaf, bibi hanya bisa menyuguhi seadanya saja..."

"Tidak apa-apa bi. Saya juga sudah merasa cukup."

Asano menyeruput teh hangat dalam keheningan. Ini buruk. Dari semua orang, mengapa harus sang nyonya Sakakibara—alias ibunda dari kekasihnya, yang ia temui?! Aaaargh, perasaan tidak enak mulai mencengkram otaknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, apabila membayangkan perlakuannya pada Sakakibara terbongkar.

"Asano-kun... Bagaimana, kau sehat?" Setelah sekian lama, yang lebih dewasa membuka pembicaraan. Tatapannya teduh namun terang setara _emerald_ yang baru saja dipoles, persis seperti putranya. Nada pertanyaannya ringan, seakan tak menyembunyikan curiga.

"Saya... Sehat, bi."

"Syukurlah." Wanita separuh baya itu menghela napas lega. "Kau tahu, setiap kali berbincang denganku, Ren selalu saja membawa namamu. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menjadi penasaran juga."

"Eh?"

 _'Membawa... Namaku?'_

"Lho, tidak percaya dengan perkataan bibi? Selalu seperti itu, Asano-kun. Misalnya kabarmu, menceritakan tentang kesibukanmu dengan urusan akademik, atau hal-hal yang tengah kau gemari saat ini... Segalanya. Dia selalu saja tersenyum lebar saat menceritakan hal tentangmu." Kembali wanita itu mengulas senyum—kini diimbuhkan kekeh lembut di antaranya. Ia tampak begitu senang ketika membicarakan putranya... Di hadapan kekasih sang putra itu sendiri, pula.

Asano tertunduk malu. Terlihat sudut pipi kenyalnya merona, berkat cerita Nyonya Sakakibara tentang putranya. Jadi selama ini Sakakibara—tidak, Ren, berlaku seperti itu di hadapan ibundanya? Sedikit memalukan, namun...

...Berbunga-bunga. Perasaannya, tentu saja.

Beberapa detik berselang, pikirannya kembali terfokus pada Sakakibara junior yang ia kurung di dalam kamar. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi hati, bahwa ia telah menjauhkan sang kekasih dari keluarga terkasihnya. Mulanya ia memang sama sekali tidak acuh apakah Sakakibara Ren akan dikhawatirkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, namun kini...

Aaah, betapa kurang ajarnya dia.

"Bibi..." Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, "Apakah bibi... Tidak khawatir... Mengenai keadaan Ren sekarang..."

 _Ah! Aku terlanjur mengatakannya, bagaimana ini..._

Lagi-lagi, tanpa sedikitpun merasa jenuh, seberkas senyum mengembang.

"Yaah... Kalau memang sungguhan Ren, bibi rasa ia hanya menginap di rumah temannya. Dulu sewaktu SMA, ada saat-saat di mana Ren menginap di rumahmu, bukan? Atau mungkin ia terlalu terobsesi pada pekerjaannya sampai rela menginap? Ufufu."

 _Ternyata benar. Bibi berpikiran seperti itu, tidak masalah. Tapi, entah mengapa ketidak-khawatirannya malah terasa..._

"Tapi mungkin saja, ada di tempat lain, 'kan? Bibi percaya, bibi positif kalau Ren tetap selamat dan sehat wal afiat, bukankah begitu, Asano-kun?" Tatapan teduh sang wanita separuh baya tiba-tiba saja menyipit dan tersenyum simpul, memandang Asano tepat di mata _amethyst_ nya. "Kau tahu, Asano-kun? Seorang ibu memendam insting yang sangat kuat, lho. Seorang ibu dapat menyadari maupun memahami apa yang umumnya tidak ketahui."

"E-Eh? Maksud bibi—"

"Sudahlah, bibi yakin Asano-kun paham maksud bibi. Ya 'kan? Tidak usah cemas, bibi takkan ikut campur sedikitpun. Ini persoalan kalian, dua remaja yang tengah kasmaran."

Asano mulai gelagapan. Antara tidak percaya bahwa bibi—tidak, ibunda dari Sakakibara Ren dapat menebaknya setepat, dan secepat ini. Tapi... Apa itu benar tebakannya? Jangan-jangan hanya gertak agar Asano mengakui apa yang ia perbuat... Misalnya.

Namun tepat sebelum bibir tipisnya dapat membalas, bel kediaman Sakakibara berdering kencang. Tidak lama, sesosok gadis manis bersurai eboni menampakkan diri di hadapannya... Yang kini refleks membelalakkan mata.

 _Jika penglihatanku tidak salah, dia... Perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Ren, 'kan?!_

 _._

"Kanzaki-chan. Kau datang lagi, ya. Ren sedang tidak ada di rumah, lho."

"Selamat siang, bibi. Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Saya di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan barang."

"Ah! Ternyata sudah selesai dibuat, ya. Terima kasih. Ren dan Asano-kun pasti akan senang menerimanya."

"Sama-sama, bibi. Sampaikan juga salam saya pada Sakakibara-san, ya. Selamat siang."

 _BLAM._ Pintu depan kembali ditutup. Kedatangan yang sungguh singkat, begitu pikir Asano. Ah, ternyata memang Kanzaki Yukiko, gadis yang pernah ditaksir Sakakibara sewaktu SMP dahulu. Sedari tadi, ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu berbincang dengan Nyonya Sakakibara, karena ia tidak begitu mengerti isi pembicaraannya.

"Kau mengenalnya bukan, Asano-kun? Kanzaki-chan sekarang memiliki hubungan bisnis baik dengan pemilik toko emas terbaik di kota ini, lho. Dia berkembang begitu pesat, ya." ujar Nyonya Sakakibara kepada Asano, yang masih saja diliputi tanda tanya. Kanzaki? Toko emas? Apa hubungannya?

Rasa penasaran menjalar hebat.

"Ma-maaf jika saya lancang, bibi. Tapi... Isi kotak itu..."

"Ah, ya. Hampir saja bibi lupa. Yah, memang sejak awal kotak mungil ini ditujukan untukmu, Asano-kun. Jadi aku akan menyampaikannya padamu. Inilah hadiah dari putraku, untuk kekasihnya tersayang."

"Ha-hadiah?"

Jantung memompa kencang, tidak dapat sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik tekstur beludru kotak tersebut. Jemari bermandikan keringat, debaran tak kunjung berhenti berdentum bak drum taiko, dan kemudian segalanya meledak bagai kembang api di langit musim panas—

ketika penglihatannya yang masih jernih mendapati lingkaran emas putih bertabur serpih berlian indah tengah terlelap dalam selimut beludru merah.

Sebuah cincin yang terlihat mewah.

.

.

.

 _Amethyst_ indah miliknya berkilat-kilat. Masih tidak dapat dipercaya, bahwa kotak beludru sekaligus isinya dalam genggaman, disiapkan secara matang oleh Sakakibara untuk dirinya.

Sejak kapan? Tunggu... Sebenarnya sudah sejak kapan Sakakibara menyusun rencana untuk menghadiahkan ini padanya?

"Asano-kun, tolong maafkan sikap putraku selama ini. Mungkin—tidak, pasti ia membuatmu khawatir... Dan akhirnya berujung pada kesalahpahaman, ya." Wanita separuh baya itu tersenyum, menggenggam sebelah telapak Asano dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai dihiasi keriput halus. "Tapi sesungguhnya selama ini... Ia bekerja begitu keras, untuk memberikan ini kepadamu. Mengumpulkan tabungan supaya dapat hidup bahagia denganmu, Asano-kun. Setiap hari, tanpa kenal lelah mencari pekerjaan sampingan ke sana kemari, tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang letih... Karena ya, ia sudah memantapkan hati sejak lulus SMA, bahwa ia akan bekerja keras, dan mencoba menjadi lelaki yang pantas mendampingi dirimu. Begitu ucapnya."

 _Pembuktian, bahwa cinta seorang Sakakibara Ren tak lekang oleh waktu._

Asano membisu, tidak sanggup walau untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Karena luapan emosi dalam hatinya pada detik ini, tidak akan pernah cukup bila hanya diukir dalam bentuk diksi. Segala kemarahan, kebingungan, prasangkanya pada sang kekasih tercinta seakan-akan melebur, mengalir jauh membawa segala kenangan buruk yang ia alami.

Lelehan air mata perlahan menyusuri pipi kemerahan, berhias lengkung senyum yang takkan berhenti berkembang.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Mr. Teddy Bear_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Nafas menderu. Isak masih sesekali tertangkap oleh pendengaran. Kepala jingga terbenam dalam rengkuhan seorang pemuda, yang kini sunyi dalam kebingungan. Isi otaknya kembali teracak, bertanya-tanya apakah ada kekeliruan dalam lakunya hari ini yang dapat membuat pemuda di pelukannya terisak pelan.

"Asano-kun? Maaf... Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang mengesalkan hari ini?" Permintaan maaf terucap tanpa diminta. Karena inisiatif selalu lebih baik dari menunggu. Namun tidak, pemuda yang ia dekap erat tersebut menggeleng cepat.

"...Bodoh, Ren bodoh. Bodoh sekali."

"...Ma-maaf?"

"Mengapa..." Asano berucap dengan lirih, "Mengapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal, bodoh... Kalau begini, rasanya sangat memalukan..."

Sakakibara mengerjap cepat, "Ya? Maksudmu?"

"Ketidakberadaanmu selama ini! Alasan kau tidak mengontakku! Alasan kau dekat dengan Kanzaki! Cincin yang kau siapkan!"

... _haah._ Nafas ditarik dalam-dalam, di sela sesenggukan dan rasa kesal yang menjadi-jadi. "Mengapa... Kau tidak segera menjelaskannya padaku, kalau kau bukannya bosan dan berniat meninggalkanku... Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui, sungguh."

Sakakibara mendengus.

 _'Mungkin dia bertemu ibu dan diceritakan yang sesungguhnya, ya...'_

"Maafkan aku. Kalau aku ceritakan padamu sejak awal, namanya bukan kejutan lagi, 'kan? Lagipula bukannya lebih mudah jika membuatmu mengira kalau aku _meninggalkanmu?_ Agar otak jeniusmu tak akan pernah lepas dari pikiran tentangku." Sakakibara tersenyum nakal, mengusap lembut pipi kenyal sang kekasih yang telah basah lagi oleh setitik air mata.

"La-lalu waktu Seo mengatakan padaku kau jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis ke klub... Itu apa?!"

"O-Ooh." Sakakibara menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ahahaha... Agak memalukan mungkin, ya... Sebenarnya, saat aku mencari pekerjaan, mendadak seseorang menawariku apa aku mau jadi host saja, begitu... Gajinya lumayan besar sih, bisa untuk tabungan. Tapi ya... Aku jadi kehilangan waktu tidurku, hahaha."

Asano masih belum puas.

"Lalu, mengenai ponselmu yang rusak. Itu sungguh-sungguh atau bohong? Atau kau memang sengaja memutus kontak?"

"Bu-bukan, kok... Benar-benar. Waktu itu, aku mencoba jadi asisten _patissiere_ , tapi ponselku tak sengaja terhantam mesin pres jadi... Yah. Kau tahu, aku banyak berganti pekerjaan... Kadang juga menjadi tutor dadakan, dan _shift time_ yang ada juga berbeda, jadi mungkin kesannya seperti aku mendadak menghilang... Begitulah."

 _Speechless._ Asano tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. _Host?_ Mesin pres? Asisten _patissiere?_ Tutor? Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali ia berganti-ganti pekerjaan? Hanya demi dirinya...

Hanya untuk kebahagiannya, Sakakibara bersusah payah...

"Ck—kupikir kau sungguhan—"

"Mendua, begitu? Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu beberapa tahun yang lalu, apa kau lupa? Dan lelaki sejati akan memegang janjinya. Lagipula, saat ini belum ada yang dapat menyita atensiku sejauh yang kau dapat."

Sakakibara menjelaskan dengan mudahnya, karena segalanya memang merupakan fakta. Yah, walau anak manis di hadapannya ini masih terlihat tidak terima...

"Benar-benar, kau membuatku panik! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku berbalik membencimu, hah?"

"Itu takkan terjadi. Malah, kau menjadi semakin mencintaiku bukan... _Gakushuu?_ Mencintaiku yang bodoh, kurang ajar dan sembarangan ini? _"_

"...Nakal. Curang."

"Segalanya adil dalam cinta dan perang, sayang." Dan tubuh Asano yang lebih mungil kembali ditarik ke dalam dekapan hangat, melingkarkan tangan panjang Sakakibara pada pinggangnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, maaf sudah membuatmu marah dan sedih karena kutinggalkan. Ini semua untukmu, kok." Lagi-lagi tanpa Asano sempat sadari, telunjuk kanan Sakakibara memutar 4 digit angka _password_ untuk membebaskan kedua tangan. Tunggu- _password?_

"He-Hei! Tahu darimana kau..."

"Fufu, Gakushuu mudah sekali ditebak. Siapa sangka jawabanku tepat sasaran pada percobaan pertama." Sakakibara tersenyum simpul, kemudian memutar 4 digit _password_ pada tangan kanannya. "1402, tanggal hari ini... Hari jadian kita, ya 'kan?"

Manik _amethyst_ membulat sempurna.

Tertebak. Di luar dugaan, Sakakibara dapat menebaknya dengan mudah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pakai _password_ itu? Salah?"

Kepala ditundukkan. Sakakibara tertawa kecil ketika melirik ekspresi malu-malu sang kekasih. Ah, ingin rasanya mencubit kedua pipi kenyalnya yang merona kemerahan.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut. Aku terharu, mengetahui sebegitu cintanya kau padaku, _dear._ "

Dengan lembut, Sakakibara menekan kepala sang kekasih, membawanya ke pagutan yang dalam. Mengunci nafasnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Ia kulum dengan rakus bibir semerah _cherry_ itu, meluapkan segenap cinta yang ia rasakan. Desah malu-malu terdengar pada awalnya, sebelum kedua insan tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam kenikmatan.

...

Pagutan bibir pun terlepas, menyisakan segaris saliva yang menyambungkan ujung lidah masing-masing pihak. Kepala _strawberry blonde_ ditepuk pelan, menenangkan nafas serta emosi sang ketua yang masih tidak stabil—namun lihatlah, kebahagiaan terpancar pula dari _amethyst_ terang miliknya. Sakakibara sungguh bersyukur, perjuangannya yang tak terukur kini terbalaskan. Dengan balasan yang sungguh sepadan pula.

Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya...? Entahlah, ia hanya merasa... Lega. Bahkan seorang pujangga cinta sepertinya bingung apa kalimat yang harus ia tuturkan di saat seperti ini. Hanya berdiam seribu bahasa dalam sebuah sukacita tanpa batas bersama kekasih tercintanya, Gakushuu. Mungkin begitu?

Perhatian teralihkan sejenak pada sebuah boneka beruang kumal yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Boneka manis penuh tambalan itu duduk manis sembari tersenyum kecil, seakan-akan tengah mendoakan kebahagiaan bagi mereka berdua. Perlahan bulu cokelat halus miliknya ditepuk oleh tangan kanan Sakakibara, sekaligus membisikkan padanya sepotong ucapan terima kasih.

 _'Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi... Ini pasti berkat bantuanmu juga, Tuan Beruang. Kaulah awal dimulainya hubungan kami yang merepotkan ini. Terima kasih telah menjaga Gakushuu selama ini. Kali ini, izinkan aku menggantikanmu untuk melindunginya.'_

 _Tapi tetap saja, tambalan itu, pfff..._

"Gakushuu, aku tahu kau tidak pintar menjaga barang dan memperbaiki barang, tapi masa menambal yang robek saja tidak bisa?" Sakakibara ingin sekali tertawa, melihat jahitan ceroboh yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh boneka beruang. Namun niatannya itu ia buang jauh-jauh ketika mendapati ekspresi Asano yang seakan dapat meruntuhkan gedung sekali pukul.

"Berisik, ah. Itu juga sudah kutambal sepenuh hati. Dan bukannya tidak kujaga, tahu. Hanya saja aku sebal ketika melihatnya, aku jadi terpikir wajah playboymu itu! Karena itu, aku pukuli dia sampai puas."

"Uwah, Gakushuu kejam juga ya. Untung saja yang menjadi sasaran hanya Tuan Beruang, bukan tubuhku yang asli..."

"Jadi kau mau?"

Sakakibara merinding seketika. Kadang candaan Asano terdengar sangat meyakinkan, dan itu menyeramkan. Ia masih menyayangi wajah rupawannya dan tidak ingin babak belur seperti petinju rookie, terima kasih.

"Ti-Tidak, terima kasih. Ah, ya. Karena boneka yang ini sudah rusak, apakah kau mau kubelikan boneka beruang yang baru? Yah, tapi kita tidak perlu membuang yang ini. Tuan Beruang yang ini adalah kenangan kita berdua, 'kan?" tawar Sakakibara, sembari mengangkat dan memangku boneka manis penuh tambalan itu. Pasti memiliki boneka beruang yang baru akan menyenangkan. Namun Asano menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh boneka beruang." Genggaman jemari semakin erat dan rona nakal pun menari, "Kau sendiri saja sudah cukup... Untuk menemaniku, maksudnya."

"...Gakushuu, kau terlalu manis. Jangan salahkan aku jika pinggangmu pegal-pegal dan tidak dapat berjalan besok."

"...Dasar playboy mesum."

 _._

 _._

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah pas?"

Asano menekan sebelah alis, "apanya yang pas?"

"Yaa, apa lagi kalau bukan cincin yang kuberikan, 'kan?"

"U-Ukuran cincin 'kan rata-rata. Pasti... Muat."

Usai mengatakan itu, ia segera membuang muka. Sakakibara mendengus. Yah, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tentang sikap Asano. Kemarin posesif, sekarang berlagak tidak peduli. Kemarin begitu lengket, sekarang menjauh. Agak membingungkan.

Yah...

Tidak apa-apa lah. Lagipula melihatnya bersikap asam-manis begini... Lucu juga.

"...Jadi?"

"Ng?"

"Bukannya 'ng', 'kan? Aku membelikanmu cincin, lho. Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu artinya. Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Mengerti maksud kalimat yang Sakakibara ucapkan, lagi-lagi pipi _creme_ Asano memerah bak apel ranum. Namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini ia sepenuhnya yakin pada keputusan pribadinya, dan juga pada Sakakibara. Tidak ada setitikpun keraguan yang tersisa, hanya angan-angan indah mengenai hari esok yang menanti mereka.

 **"Tentu saja, aku menerima."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n

well hello there. kiyoha di sini. hmm, mungkin mc kali ini yang paling cepet kelar ya... karena idenya takut jatuh-jatuhan dari kepala (?) jadi harus cepet diketik... GAADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA TEDDY BEAR HAHAHAHA benernya sih, merasa belum cukup. belum puas, kayaknya ada yang kurang. tapi yah... otsukare aja deh, udah bingung mau dimasukin dimana lagi :') pada ga mau bad end juga jadi begini aja yah? #ditampar mungkin kalo nanti ada ide mendadak nongol kiyo bakal edit lagi ficnya #dibuang

maafin goeiketsu lainnya cuma lewat;;; Araki bahkan cuma bacot doang lol. yah nggak tahulah kenapa kanzaki bisa kerja di toko emas gitu. yah moga dia bisa sekalian nikah sama raja minyak #nggak

busyad deh ya ini udah ngantuk banget.

Lastly, thank you for reading!

.

.

.

BONUS

"Memangnya papa sudah bilang setuju dengan pertunangan kalian?"

#JRENG

#sampai selanjutnya (enggakjangandipercaya)


End file.
